Reunion: Samurai Champloo
by Stephanie White
Summary: One year after they split, Fuu misses Mugen and Jin. When trouble knocks on her door, who will save her?


**Samurai Champloo does not belong to me. But this story does!

I know it's not my best. Just something I cooked up. Hope you like it.

*

*

*

* * *

"This is a nice little eatery you got here. But I must say the best part is having someone like you to wait on me." One of her customers slipped up behind her and spun her around, grabbing her around the waist, and holding her tight.

"Stop it! Let go of me!" Fuu screamed.

It's been almost a year since she, Mugen, and Jin all went their separate ways. Now she was wishing that she'd never have let them go. If she hadn't they would have protected her from the drunken trash that was now sliding his hand down Fuu's well-rounded hip.

"Now, why would I let go of such a beauty?" The drunkard smiled sardonically.

She beat her fists against him in an effort to escape, but drunk or not, this bastard was still too strong for her.

"Help! Someone help me! Please!" She cried as fear began coursing through her veins.

"Ain't no one gonna help you, sweetheart." He laughed. "I'm the leader of the Suduke Gang. They know better than to mess with me."

"The leader of Suduke?" Fuu choked. "That means you're… you're H…Hito K…Kiba."

"You got it. Glad to see my reputation precedes me." Hito said as he groped her.

'He's right. No one will help me. Not with him doing the dirty work.' She thought. 'I'm on my own in this.'

She reached for the blade she kept hidden in the folds of her hakama, willing herself to protect herself. She quickly drew the small dagger from its hiding spot and held it firm against Hito's neck. "You may be the leader of the Suduke gang, but you can't make me do anything I don't want to do." She hissed.

The other members of Suduke already surrounded her and had their weapons drawn.

"Oh isn't this sweet?" Fuu cackled. "The loyal dogs want to protect their master."

She pushed the blade into Hito's neck until a small trickle of crimson traced its way down his collarbone. "Why don't you call you're worthless crew off before I cut you to the quick?" Fuu began. "I might just let you off with a warning, provided you leave I nice tip."

Hito did as requested and called his men down, and once released he left a generous tip. His men stared on in disbelief. A woman had just disrespected their chief, and he didn't even fight back! This was outrageous. Clearly, Master Hito had something up his sleeve right? Wrong. Hito scurried out of the eatery just as fast as his tubby legs would carry him.  
The men were outraged. They wanted to avenge their master. They quickly followed Master Hito, but with every intention of returning to right the wrong that had been done to him.

The eatery now deserted, Fuu just stood there; her hands shaking, her heart racing. She couldn't believe what she'd just done. This wasn't like her. But something came over her in the instant she realized she was truly in danger. She had to protect herself and she did! She'd practically brought the most feared man in all of town to his knees!

After the whole ordeal with the Suduke gang, Fuu closed the eatery. She knew she'd be too tense to deal with more customers. She decided to go bathe in order to relax.

After she'd gotten her robe and towels from her room above the eatery, she left for the bathhouse. People were looking at her, smiling, and whispering, as she passed them. She couldn't understand what was going on. She was steadily growing more aware that all eyes were on her, which made her extremely nervous.

Fuu finally reached the bathhouse and quickly submerged her body in the warm water.  
'Why was everyone looking at me like that?' She thought as she sank deeper into the relaxing liquid, allowing her hair to get wet. She pondered on her life since she had parted ways with Mugen and Jin. How were they doing? Were they even still alive? She flinched at the thought of her beloved friends dead somewhere, with no one to mourn them. A single tear trickled down her cheek, "Please, be safe."

The warmth of the bath was beginning to take a toll on Fuu, so she carefully stepped out and dried herself off. It had been a long day and she was exhausted. Once dressed, Fuu left.

Again, people were staring at her. Her pace quickened, as her nerves got to her again. She wasn't really watching were she was going, she just knew she had to get away.

"What?! You're saying some stupid bitch scared him away?" He bellowed. "I wanna meet this chick. Where's she live?"

"Finally," She whispered as she scrambled in the back door of her eatery. She was fumbling, trying to lock the door, when she heard a chair move behind her.

"A little late for that, don't you think?" Came a deep and menacing voice.

Fuu was trembling in sheer terror, as a dark figure emerged from the darkness.  
"W…what do you want?" She stuttered.

"I just had to meet the woman who made that Hito Kiba guy piss his pants." He mused as he drew closer to her.

Fuu tried to back away but the door was behind her, she was trapped.  
He pinned her against the door before he continued, "I thought a woman like you would be some hell of a vixen in bed."

Fuu gasped. Her heart was beating so frantically she thought it would burst through her chest. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I wanna fuck you." He answered.

"No!" She cried. She kicked him in the groin and ducked as his body crumpled forward. She dove into the darkness of her diner and hid in a corner.

"You bitch!" He hollered once he regained his composure. He snatched a candle from the table and lit it. "Wanna play hide and seek huh? Well, once I find you, your ass is mine!"

Fuu cowered in the corner praying that this monster wouldn't find her. She watched the light of the candle as it moved all around the room.

"Found you." He whispered as the candle illuminated her body huddled in the corner.

She was crying now. This had to be the worst day of her life. "I wish I'd never let you go. Mugen. Jin." She uttered ever so softly.

The light moved closer now. A strong hand found her arm and lifted her to her feet. The candlelight shown on her face as she sobbed; she heard him gasp.

"Fuu?"

She looked up at her name being called, only to step back in surprise. "Mugen?"

Fear was replaced by anger as she slapped Mugen across the face. "You jerk! I knew you were crazy but I never thought you'd resort to rape!"

"Rape?! I wasn't gonna rape you, you stupid little bitch! I was gonna let you decide." He yelled. "But I guess I deserved that." He chuckled as he rubbed his cheek.

A few minutes later, Fuu and Mugen were in the kitchen talking. Mugen couldn't keep his eyes off her. He'd always seen her as just a child, but now she was hot. Her auburn hair was longer now. It draped down her shoulders to the middle of her back. Her body had filled out quite nicely and now she was the epitome of feminism.

"So what exactly happened earlier with that Hito guy?" He began. "I've never even seen you draw that thing of a weapon."

"I don't know. I was just so scared. No one would have stepped in to save me because of who he is. I was desperate I suppose."

"Yea. Desperation can make ya do a lot of crazy things."

"Mugen? What are you doing here, in this town?"

"I was passin' through when I caught wind of some chick scarin' the shit out of Suduke's lead dog." He smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"What makes you think I wouldn't be?" The tone of his voice rising a little.

"No reason. I just worry about you two. Have you heard anything about Jin?"

"No, but he can take care of himself."

Fuu stifled a yawn and said, "Do you have a place to stay for the night?"

"Yea, I was thinkin about sortin a few things out in the red light district. I got some money and I'm willin to spend it." Mugen smiled wickedly.

"Oh, okay then. It's getting late and I have work tomorrow, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yea." Mugen left moments later with thoughts of sex floating around his head.

The red light district was a good ways from Fuu's little place, which she was very grateful for. The further away from there meant less noise and less brawls. It usually also meant less yakuza to deal with, but today she hadn't been that lucky. The whole thing still had her stomach in knots.

Fuu finally fell asleep in the late hours of the evening, but even then it wasn't very restful. Dreams of what happened plagued her mind, even the situation with Mugen. However, in her dream, the dark figure in her kitchen wasn't him. It was Hito Kiba. The dream played out just the same as before, except when Hito found Fuu in the corner he leapt on top of her and was beginning to remove her clothing.

She woke up sweating and panting heavily, when she smelled something burning. She saw smoke hovering above her and immediately knew her home was on fire.

She jumped from her bed and quickly threw on a new hakama. (She'd outgrown her favorite pink one. Now she wore a soft violet one with a sunflower imprint.) She hurried and lifted a wooden plank beneath her bed mat and removed her savings, dumping it into her purse. Then she grabbed her short blade, and stored it in her hakama. She darted out her bedroom and down the stairs. To her dismay the entire lower level had been engulfed in flames.

She raced outside, looking on her home and business as it began to disintegrate. The moon lay hidden behind a mass of clouds and the only light was that of her home alight with orange flames.

"There she is! Get her!" Someone shouted.

He was pointing at Fuu and she recognized him as one of the Suduke gang from earlier. She saw more men coming at her and she spun on her heel and ran as fast as she could.

She thought she could escape if she ran into the nearby woods. They were still on her heels when she reached the woods. She ran in, never slowing down to contemplate the dangers of being alone in the woods at night.

She could still hear her pursuers and she glanced back to see if she'd gained any time. Just then she tripped.

She felt someone catch her and her heart sank. "What do you what with me?"

Ignoring her question he said, " You should really watch where you're going. Besides, young women shouldn't go off gallivanting in the woods at night."

In the not so far distance echoed the sound of men. "Find her! She deserves to die for disrespecting the boss."

He felt her body tense and could feel the fear radiating from her. "After you?" He questioned.

She nodded.

He stood and helped her to her feet. "Hide," he said in a familiar voice.

Fuu stood there. His voice was so familiar but she couldn't see his face. The moon's rays filtered through the wooded canopy and danced on the man's face.

The enemy's lanterns were getting closer but she couldn't bring herself to move.

"Hide!" He demanded, but he was shocked by the reaction he got.

"Jin," she sighed. "Its you. I'm so happy you're all right." Unconsciously her hand rose and gently traced the outline of his chin, tears forming in her eyes.

"Fuu?" He whispered.

"Yes… its…" She began.

"There she is! Get her men!" One of the Suduke bellowed.  
They were surrounded. Jin drew his kantana and fearlessly jumped at the enemy, "Run, Fuu!"

"I… I can't just leave you here. There has to be fifty men here alone." She answered.

"I can handle this Fuu. Now go!"

"The last time you said that I almost lost you." She argued.

Jin was fighting them off, but there were just too many for him alone. Fuu watched as one of the Suduke sliced Jin across the chest while he was dealing with someone else.  
Again, the same man cut Jin's leg.

"Stop it!" Fuu screamed. But no one was listening to her.

She felt the blood rushing throughout her body as the adrenaline began to build. Her beautiful hands balled into fists of rage.

"I said leave him alone!" She screamed with all her might. She drew her small blade from her hakama and ran at the men that were huddled around Jin. She sliced their backs and arms and wrists; where ever she could get them.

The men cried out in pain as they fell back, taking in the sheer ferocity of this woman. Jin wasted no time, with the distraction Fuu was causing, by cutting down some of the dumbfounded enemies.

Some were already closing in on her, but she didn't care. She couldn't lose Jin again. Fuu dodged several attacks and blocked one or two blows with her small blade.

"Damn you bitch!" One seethed as he jumped at her.

Fuu spun on her heel, but she felt the blade slice across her lower abdomen and drag through her tender flesh. She winced in pain, but there were still too many for Jin to deal with on his own. She fought on, baring the pain of her injury.

Finally, only five men remained. They looked on in horror at their dead comrades sprawled out in the dirt.

Jin could sense their fear and spoke in that cool tone of his, "Unless you'd like to end up like your friends, I suggest you leave now." In truth Jin was exhausted, his strength had left him, and he hadn't the will to continue this fight.

The remaining Suduke scurried off like frightened mice.

Jin smiled to himself. "Fuu, its safe now. You can come out. Fuu?" He looked around him, but he didn't see her anywhere. "Fuu? Where are you?"  
He heard a soft cough from behind him. "Fuu!" He ran to her side and gasped in terror when he saw her wound. "Fuu! What were you thinking?"

Fuu smiled ever so softly, "I couldn't lose you again."

Jin scooped her up in his arms and darted off to the town. He knew Mugen was there, because he'd seen Mugen parading about. He also knew where Mugen would be at this late hour.

Jin raced to the red light district and called out for Mugen.

"What the fuck to you want?" Mugen barked from his suite at the brothel.

"Mugen, hurry and get down here. Fuu needs our help! She's been wounded!" Jin demanded.

"What? What the hell happened?"

"I don't really know. Some men were chasing her from Suduke, when she tripped over me in the woods. I tried to fight them off but there were too many of them. She tried to help me. That's all I know. Now come on!"

Jin heard Mugen apologize to his hostesses for such a brief rendezvous as he stumbled down the brothel steps.

"Shit Jin, you don't look too good either." Mugen mused.

Fuu gently stirred. "Mugen." She whispered. "Mugen, they burned down my home."

Mugen blurted, "Those sons of bitches! We'll find you some place to stay Fuu."

Jin and Mugen combined what money they had to rent a room at the nearest inn.

Jin wrapped Fuu's wound lovingly.

Eight hours later, Fuu woke up to find Jin sleeping beside her. "Jin?" She sighed. "Is it really you? I'm not dreaming am I?" Again her hand rose to touch his chiseled features.

Her soft caress startled him at first. "Fuu, are you okay?"

She nodded solemnly.

"Fuu, what were you thinking barging in like that? You could have been seriously hurt." He reprimanded.

"I lost you once, I couldn't lose you again." She began. "This past year has been hell for me. I missed you both terribly, but I missed you most Jin, because I love you. When we first split up I thought I could move on, but everywhere I go, everything I see, somehow reminds me of you."

"It's been the same for me Fuu. I couldn't let you go so I made myself stay close to you. You've grown into a beautiful young woman Fuu." Jin answered.

Fuu blushed under Jin's intensity and he leaned down and kissed her lightly.

"Jin." Fuu sighed.

"Fuu."

The loving couple held each other through the night as their friend snored ravenously.


End file.
